Elements rebirth
by spririted-icewolf
Summary: Living alone with only a house keeper to watch them, a pair of sisters live an unusually busy life. Between school and running a business they live like adults. But when they are saved from a strange creature, their life gets busier in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, well I'm not going to take up all your time with a bunch of nonsense so I'll get to the point. This story takes place in California, US. I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does. But I do own my Original Characters, that's it though. So please review and let me know what you think. By the way the city where this takes place, I have no idea if it really exists. It is purely from my imagination so if there is it's a coincidence.

Soul Society

Rows of soul reapers monitor screens, tracking different flashing dots and relaying the location to those in the field. Some lean back bored as their screen remains lifeless. Suddenly, erratic beeping and flashing startles a soul reaper whose monitor was blank moments ago. "Ah, Captain Kurotsuchi more Hollows have appeared in the western quadrant."

"Oh really? How peculiar, Nemu!" An odd looking man is joined by his smaller lieutenant who speaks with a small voice.

"Yes Captain, I have the data right here."

"Good, now let us see if the Head Captain will take action this time." Walking out of his barracks they head for squad 1.

"Captain Hitsugaya, as you can see the situation is getting worse and we can no longer ignore it. You along the chosen soul reapers will be deployed at once. We will supply you with some necessary items, but you will need to find a way to survive there on your own."

"I understand, I will meet the others at the Senkaimon tonight." The white haired genius waits to be dismissed before leaving. His lieutenant waiting for him outside.

"So, what was it about?" Her perky voice catches others attention but he waits until they are in the barracks before briefing her.

"We, along with others, are being sent to America to control a strange outbreak of hollows. We are to remain there until further notice." He starts to get ready for the mission while Rangiku jumps up ecstatic by our new mission.

"America! That's like, the second greatest shopping country in the world!" Sighing, the captain walks out of the barracks with Rangiku right behind him as they go meet the others who are assigned to this mission.

America (California, US)

Ava

"Come on Ava hurry!" picking up the pace I race after my sister who starts to pull ahead.

"Slow down, the beach isn't going anywhere." Flipping her black hair away she looks back at me with her dark, almost black, brown serious eyes.

"I know, but we have only two hours until people start to come. I want the beach to myself for a little bit." Sighing I get up next to her and agree with a nod. Racing each other for the last bit we skid to stop on the beach. Kicking off our sandals we head for the surf when I trip on my own foot. Landing face first in the sand I hear Venus laughing at me.

"You klutz, what did you trip on?" sitting up I spit sand out of my mouth and glare at her.

"Oh, shut up. Great, it's going to be a pain to get this sand out of my hair." shaking my dirty blond hair I fling sand everywhere. I'm not vain, but sand is a pain to clean out.

"Don't worry about it; your hair is so similar you won't even see the sand." Nodding, I realize she is right, and get up forgetting my hair. "Now, how about we get into the water?" As we go to the water once more we feel a slight tremor, but tremors don't happen in the air.

"Venus, did you feel that?" Looking at me she nods before scanning the area. Doing the same I almost fall backwards when it stops. Stepping towards me she looks at me with wide eyes, "Do you think we imagined it?"

Nodding I turn my gaze to our house up on the ridge, the small mansion overlooking the ocean. "We must be a little tired still. Come on, the sea water will wake us." Quickly forgetting what had just transpired we run into the low surf. With jeans on we go knee deep into water. Laughing and splashing each other in an attempt to make the other wetter.

Suddenly the pressure was back, but higher and more painful. Shocked by the suddenness of it I don't notice the wave until it crashes into the back of my legs. Falling to my knees another wave washes over me, drenching me from head to toe. Spitting out salt water I see Venus pop out of the water like a fish. We were knocked onto a rock that's underwater, but as I step of it I sink instead of landing on sand.

Quickly kicking my legs I pull myself up and collide with my sister painfully, "Ow, watch it."

"Whoops, sorry. But are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, but now my mouth is all salty. Yuck." She spits into the water before reaching over and we clasp hands, starting to let the waves carry us to shore. But for some reason it looks like we aren't getting any closer.

"Um Ava, I'm no genius but are we getting farther away?"

"I think so. Damn, did we get caught in a riptide?" I stop moving to feel if a current really was holding us. Suddenly jumping Venus lets go of my hand.

"Something touched me!" Whirling around I start to kick out in the water.

"There is nothing here." Just as the words leave my mouth something darts out of the water and wraps around my waist. Panicking I try to pry it off but my hands can't get a grip on the slimy thing. _Is this a tentacle? Don't tell me the Kraken is real._

"Ahhh, let me go!"

"Venus!" the tentacles lift us up high into the air as the creature comes out of the sea foam, an odd white mask on its ugly face.

"Let me go before I kick your ass." Thrashing about she kicks at the long arm, only succeeding in getting even more slime on her. Struggling weakly against the monster I start to look around for options. _Well we only have a few options, and none of them are pretty. 1-this thing eats us. 2-it drops us and we hit the rocks below. 3-it suffocates us then eats/drops us._

Gritting my teeth I squeeze my eyes close and scream, "Damn it!" pounding a fist on the slimy thing I feel my body loosing oxygen quickly.

_I-I can't breathe._

"_Mommy! Daddy!"_

_It's getting darker._

"_Don't worry, we won't leave you."_

_Is this really a family curse, to die by water?_

"_Promise us, promise."_

_No, it can't be. Curses don't exist._

"_I promise. I'll take care of sister and me."_

_I, I promised!_

"_Good girl Ava."_

Throwing my eyes I open I dig my nails into its flesh and hear it scream in response. Throwing a punch into it I feel it twitch but the pressure doesn't release. Suddenly Venus is thrown into my view, her mouth open as she shouts at me.

"Ava, I told you-"

"Shut up! There is no curse!"

"But,"

"No, we won't die. Not until I'm ready." With new found hope from the memory of our parent's and the promise I made to them I find strength to fight.

"OK, well at least explain to me why my head feels like it's going to explode from this pressure." Pausing for a moment I feel it too, a weird sensation separate from the pain of suffocation.

"I don't know, it could be from the lack of oxygen. But if that's true we shouldn't be able to talk this loud. Look, the monster is even getting weaker, I think."

"Weaker, or distracted." We both stop our futile struggles and looking towards the beach we see six figures appear out of thin air. The early morning fog had started to drift in and now I could no longer see Venus clearly.

"Damn fog."I restart my attacks on that beast even though I know it's worthless. _It's all worthless, so why do I continue_? Each blow I land on it makes it constrict even more. Hanging on to consciousness by a thread I hear sisters attempts get quieter and quieter. Squirming around I try to find some weakness, something that will make him let me go. But then what would I do when I fall to my death.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A slicing sound is followed by Venus's startled yelp then her piercing scream.

"Sister!" I swing my arm through the fog trying to push it out of the way but the enraged monster begins to swing me around like a rag doll. Thrashing about it hits me a couple of times in the face, on accident or purpose it doesn't matter. The pressure on my head, I realize, isn't only on my head but my chest too. Hunching forward I lean against the tentacle for support feeling light headed and unstable.

Different names get called by different voices. None of them are recognizable and I start to tune them out when one voice calls out from close by. A gust of icy wind jolts the air and the arm around my waist loosens, allowing my limp body to slide through. Falling through the air I see my hair whip around my face. Unable to move I look up helplessly as what I think are dark shadows darting at the massive blob that held me only a few moments ago. Below I hear the waves crashing against the rocks get louder and louder.

Venus

"Roar Zabimaru!" a red haired guy in a black kimono wielding an odd looking sword cuts a tentacle that was about to hit me. Standing on the arm holding me he turns his back to me.

"What the-. Hey who are you?" seconds tic by as he continues to ignore me, "Hey I'm talking to you, you tattooed freak!" Again he ignores me, but I think I saw him twitch. Without warning his weird elongated sword comes down on the tentacle cutting me loose.

I open my mouth to thank him when I look down and see the ocean quite a ways below me. "You idiot!" my scream echoes through the fog as I rush through the air. Waving my arms I try to backpedal as if I have wings but only manage to flip myself onto my back.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Now, if I land feet first I'll probably break my legs, but if I land on my back I'll break my spine." Thinking for a moment I nod, "Legs it is." Positioning myself feet first I cross my arms over my chest preparing for the impact when an arm wraps around my waist. All of a sudden I am being pulled through the air by the weird red head. "Uh, hi, well uh thanks."

I hear him mumble something but I can't be sure. Lifting up my arm I smack him on the head.

"Ow, you little-"

"Who the hell are you! Put me down! Let me go! I don't know you, who are you! Freaky stranger let me go!" With a quick release I drop, face first, into the sand. Jumping up I spit sand out of my mouth and start to yell again. "What the heck was that for?"

"That was for hitting me, now shut up I just saved your life!"

"I already said thank you! Now tell me your name baka!"

"Baka?"

Huffing I glare at him, "Yes baka, its Japanese for fool or idiot." He opens his mouth, his face frozen in confusion, but is cut off as we dodge another arm of that monster. Freaking out from the attacks it starts to randomly swing about. The fog obscures my vision but in a flash of movement I see Ava lying limp in the things arm. "Ava!" rushing towards the beach I don't get three steps before someone yanks me back by my collar onto the shore.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, keep an eye on her before she kills herself." Sitting up I try to stand a sword drops in front of me. Gasping I compose myself before getting up. Spinning on my heel I glare at the two new guys. One has black hair styled in a bob and weird feathers in the corners of his eyes while the other is bald.

"Leave me alone, that is my sister out there and I have to help her." Glaring at them I continue, "I don't care that you guys are freaky weirdoes with weird magical swords, that doesn't matter. All that matters is-" An icy blast of air hits my back making me turn out of curiosity, squinting my eyes to look through the fog I try to see the source of the cold air. A lone black figure falls towards the water tinted by the suns weak waves.

The figure drops out of the fog and the object is visible. A girl with shoulder blond hair limply cuts the air with her body; her eyes open yet are blank. "Ava! Shisuta!" Screaming out her name I sink to my knees as my legs give out. Powerless to do anything I can only watch.

"Quick you have to save her!" grabbing the forearm of baldy I thrust him towards the water.

"Hey, what do you,"

"Please hurry I beg you!" I interrupt him and continue to push him forward. His mouth stuck open, unsure whether to be angry by my pushing or silent because of the desperate look on my face.

"What's with all the noise?" a new voice speaks behind me making me real around. A short boy with strange teal eyes and pearl white hair dressed also like the others except with a white, sleeveless cloak. Tilting my head down I feel like I'm looking Ava, who is about the same height. Panic fills my throat, threatening to burst out of my mouth in a scream, when I notice a small person in his arms.

"Ava!" wobbling slightly I regain my balance I look up at the eight strangers standing behind the small kid. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure," he speaks lightly in an almost icy tone as he looks down at her pale face. Nodding I motion for them to follow.

"Alright then, you guys can come to our house until I am for sure that Ava is ok." A spiky orange haired boy steps forward and looks at me questioningly, "And you're going to trust us, complete strangers with swords, just like that?" Hesitantly I look him in the eye, my doubts and fears swimming against my dark irises.

"I have my doubts, but you saved our lives. If you were dangerous you wouldn't have killed that monster or saved my sister from falling. Plus you seem to have some idea of what that was so maybe you could help Ava." Shrugging his shoulders he accepts my response and the rest resume walking. _They don't seem to be from around here, but still, have I made a mistake in trusting them? Do I even have a choice?_


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm not going to bore you with random nonsense so just remember I don't own bleach or the settings or the characters. Remember that because I don't like repeating it over and over and over.

Ava

Jolting into a sitting position quickly I become woozy and get tunnel vision as the blood rushes from my head. Looking around I find myself sitting in sand on an unfamiliar beach. The ocean in front of me laps at my feet that are covered in odd socks and shoes, white sand stretches for miles behind me, and a gazebo on my left is the only object here. Traditional style with sky blue paint and white trimmings makes it blend with the scenery. "Uh, hello. Anyone there?"

"So you finally came." Jumping I get to my feet and spin a circle. Giggling of a young girl rings in the air, "What are you doing?"

Frustrated I stop and look up at the clouds, "Looking for you."

More giggling followed swiftly by a soft voice, "I'm behind you, in the hut." Pivoting on my heel I see the owner of the voice sitting innocently on the railing. Walking briskly over I climb the steps and stand in front of the girl.

"It's a gazebo not a hut."

With a sigh she shrugs, "Oh well, close enough." Her purple hair is tied up in the back with a white ribbon that flows all the way to her feet. A purple dress with long sleeves covers her feet and small purple crystals decorate it in rows from the bottom to the neck line.

"Where am I? And who are you?" Crossing my arms I display to her that I want nothing else but the answers, unfortunately my eyes keep darting around as I look everywhere. Holding back a giggle she nods.

"Fine, sit down and I will tell you all you need to know." Backing up I sit on the bench and lean against a pillar as I settle down for what looks like a long story. "My name is Nyaka, and this is your inner world…"

Venus

Sitting at the head of the dinner table I watch as the small black haired girl descends the stairs and sits next the guy with orange hair. With all of them in regular clothes now I only wonder where their black kimonos and weapons are. Once all of them are sitting at the table I push my chair back and stand, "OK, I have some very simple questions that you answer or I'll call the cops. Tell me who you are, what you are, what that thing was, your names, where you are from, what you are doing here, if my sister is going to be ok, and what is going on."

Turning to look at the small white haired boy, who nods with a sigh, they all then turn and look at me with some emotion in their eyes, and I've never been good at reading people, that's Ava talent, I'm just good at cursing people out which Ava doesn't approve of. Finally the orange head speaks.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper." As he finishes the others decide to follow suit.

"Rukia Kuchiki, squad 13."

"Ikkaku Madarame, squad 11 third seat."

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, squad 11 fifth seat."

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai, squad 6"

"Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, squad 10."

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, squad 10."

My head turns with all of the names and I have to sit down. Running through the names in my head and matching them to the faces that own them they start into a tale that I can tell will be long. Hopefully I can stay awake and get some answers.

Ava

Blinking I process all of the information that Nyaka has just relayed to me, and for some reason it makes sense. "Ok, I get it. It's weird, but I feel like I have always known." Standing I walk over to the edge and lean on it, my eyes scanning the horizon restlessly for something.

"Don't be surprised by that for I expected it." Startled I look at the girl at my side.

"What do mean?"

Her large violet eyes hold my blue ones, "Throughout your whole life you have always had feelings. Whether it was a gut feeling or a mental image you always knew the past, present, and future. Am I wrong?" I open my mouth to deny it but I can't. Thinking back on my life I had to agree with her. Before every birthday I knew what some presents contained, always knew what would be on a test, what the weather would be, when my parents….

"No, you're right. But how?" I plead with a weak voice.

"That's my power. I give you other-worldly powers with unlimited possibilities. With training you can control them, mold them, to do what you want. Move objects, influence others, and see the future. Though you may have your own powers,"

"So you are my Zanpakto?" She nods with a serious look not suited for her young face; her whole personality isn't suited for her exterior. I start to get a firm grasp on the idea of my new found self and start to feel myself relax. With an explanation for all of the odd events in my life I feel relieved and freed from a heavy burden. A smile spreads across my face I look out into the water the same color as my eyes.

"So do you accept it?"

"Accept what?"

"Except me and the responsibilities that come with?"

"Yes," my voice strong and clear as the ocean wind, "Yes I do. And besides, if we get lost those guys are there to help." Giggling she stands on the railing smiling.

"Ahahaha, yep. And it is the least they can do since you are letting them stay in the north wing of the house."

"Exact- wait what!"

More laughing as she jumps onto the sand, "Time for you to wake up, your sister must be very confused since she has just gotten the same story that you have from the soul reapers." With that everything goes dark again and I pass out.

Venus

Blinking I lean against the back of the chair as they watch for my reaction with curious eyes. My head overloaded with information that I wouldn't believe if it wasn't for what I had seen earlier today with the…Hollow?

"I'm going to go check on the girl upstairs." The black haired girl who introduced herself as Rukia leaves the family dining hall and walks through the kitchen to get to the stairs leading to the second floor. Sitting up I start to speak as a crashing from upstairs is followed by a long stream of apologies. All of the soul reapers tense as Ava and Rukia come walking to the table, well Ava walking, Rukia was limping slightly as she held her stomach.

Helping her to her seat Ava comes to sit next to me. "Ava you're ok!" knocking down my chair I lunge for my sister and end up knocking both of us to the ground since I am so much bigger then her. "You're ok, you're ok, you're ok!" I repeat over and over as she tries to push me off her.

"Yes I am fine, now get off me please, can't breathe!" with a whoops I get up and pull her to her feet. Brushing herself off she leads the way to the edge of the table. Instantly noticing her stance that she uses to address pesky media people I take my position behind her.

"We already know your story so I will skip that and introduce ourselves. I-"

"How do you know, you were unconscious the whole time?" The baldy speaks and as I lean down to whisper in her ear what his name was she startles me with her voice.

"I spoke to my Zanpakto. Now will you let me finish, Ikkaku Madarame." Everyone looks startled as she continues on without hesitating. "My name is Ava and this is my younger twin sister, Venus. We live by ourselves, except for our care taker Maria who drops in and checks on us. Our parents own a very famous and long line of clothing that we help to run. We thank you for saving us from the Hollow and I am offering to help you."

_What is she talking about? Our parents company, but they-_

Shock, confusion, uncertainty and other emotions appear on the faces of the people sitting at the table. Mine is no exception, what is she thinking? Grabbing her arm I pull her to the wall, turn my back to the table and whisper to her head since the top of her head touches my middle chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm offering them a chance to stay in the north wing."

"But why?" my tongue flounders over the words and they come out stuttered.

"They saved our lives, plus they could teach us how to use our Zanpakto."

"Uh, what 'us'?" I give her a shocked and blank look, which she replies to with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"You have a Zanpakto too idiot, remember all those times you haven't been burned?" I open to try and protest against it, that it's just a coincidence, but I can't. I've come in contact with open flames hundreds of times without ever being harmed. "See? That's what I said."

"But, what about Maria? She wouldn't ever allow it." That would be a problem; Maria would never let strangers stay with us.

"Maria? Oh don't worry about her I'll talk to her, after a few minutes she will be fine with the idea. After all it is our house and she knows I'm not stupid." _Well crap, that didn't work. _Giving in I lower my head and mumble a fine.

With that she returns to the table. "So, will you stay as our personal guests? We all of the proper accommodations, and Venus is an excellent chef." Her words startle me and I let out an embarrassing squeak in surprise. Seeing the hesitation in their faces she speak up, "We will let you think it over," grabbing my arm she starts to lead us out, "But I can guarantee this is your best bet of surviving in America while you hunt down Hollows." Leaving it at that we quickly exit the room.

Narrator

With the girls gone the soul reapers are left at the table to discuss the opportunity before them. "Well I think it's a bad idea. We should just erase their memory and leave." A rough voice from the lieutenant of squad 6 breaks the silence. A shiny headed man agrees promptly

"What! No we can't, I don't want to sleep in the woods or caves." The busty woman bursts out pleading with the rest of her team.

"I have to agree with Rangiku. We have nowhere else to go and we are in a strange country, they are our best bet." The member of squad 13 speaks blankly with the substitute soul reaper agreeing.

"Yes, and they are obviously rich which means good food and clothes." Yumichika closes his eyes and nods as scenes of luxury unfold in his mind.

"Renji, Ikkaku, I understand your concerns. I agree that we shouldn't stay but they know so much about us already, at least the older one does. They could be an asset to us. I will speak with Captain Yamamoto immediately, and until then we will accept their offer." No one argues with the Captain and they all fell silent as the girls re-entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, the last chapter was long. Much longer than I expected, it was supposed to be two chapters but oh well. I typed it on a plane and I'm also typing this on a plane so I kind of lost track of time. Gotta love summer trips ^^. But oh well, here is chapter 3. By the way is something is in _italic _then it the characters thoughts, but if it is "_italic in quotes" _then it is the Zanpakto speaking to the wielder.

Ava

_I know they say yes._

"_Then why did you ask?"_

_Because, if I told them to stay they just would've refused. Besides, they deserve the right to talk it over._

"_Ya your right, I just don't like waiting."_

_I can tell, but don't worry, they are done. _Motioning for Venus to follow we go back to the family dining room. Pretending that I don't already know I look at the captain expectantly. "So, have you decided?" Standing to address me he looks me in eye and I feel my stomach flip as his teal eyes lock with my blue eyes.

"Yes we have, and have chosen to accept your hospitality." I smile at them when Venus pipes up behind me.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a hospital if you were too dumb to notice." Spinning around I look up at her and roll my eyes.

"Hospitality, not hospital. Hospitality is best described as offering food, shelter, clothing etc." Blinking she utters an 'oh' before looking down embarrassed. Chuckling I reach up and pat her shoulder before turning back to the people around the table. "Come on, I'll show you around the house then your rooms."

Chairs slide across the floor as everyone stands up awkwardly. "Well this is the family dining room where most of the meals will be held." I swing my arm to show off the large room with a 10 seat table then walk to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, you are welcome to get a drink or snack at any time."

"Just no cooking," Venus says, almost growls, at them. Ignoring her I lead them through the massive kitchen equipped with professional looking swinging doors at each entrance, two stovetops/ovens, two fridges, two pairs of sinks, and plenty of cupboard and counter space.

The woman of squad ten looks around, "Why is everything so big?"

"We hold a lot of banquets and parties for the company." Venus replies with a softer voice then before.

Upon exiting the kitchen we come to a room that splits the house in half, "This is the main hall. The front door is on the opposite side of the back door which is closest to us, straight ahead is the lounge/breakfast area with a TV. This hall has no second level and just goes straight up. The back of the house faces the cliff, which is west and the front of the house is east. The south part of the house has the banquet hall where we hold all of our company meetings/parties. It is also separated by a wall. The north wing is our personal area. The double doors in the middle of the north wall on the first floor lead to the guest wing, and the stairs lead to my room and the family areas. Venus's room is in the attic which is obviously accessible from the second floor."

Taking a breath I spin around and stifle a laugh at their overwhelmed faces, even Venus was shocked by my quick tour. "Well it is late so I'll take you to your rooms and get you settled." Herding them to the door I look at Venus over my shoulder, "Could you go get some of the clothes from the attic closet for them please?" Nodding she takes off as fast as she can up the stairs, probably to get away.

Pushing open the double doors I show them into the guest wing. The design is circular with 10 rooms all around the perimeter of the circle wall. In the center is an island equipped with a sink, mini fridge and freezer, and a microwave. "Ok, well you guys can pick out your rooms and Venus is getting you all some clothes."

In that instance she comes tugging along a wagon full of boxes. "This is all we got; just enough for about two pairs each."

"That'll be good, we can get more later." Walking over I open the two boxes and separate them boy and girl clothes. "Ok, well it's almost ten-thirty so go ahead and pick two pairs each, the sizes should be correct for everyone. So ya, um, relax and enjoy yourself I guess." Unsure of what else to do we leave, closing the doors behind us.

Venus

On her heels I trail behind Ava as we leave our new quests to get settled in. "Um Ava, sister, are you sure?"

"Sure of what?" she asks without looking back or stopping as we go up the stairs.

"Sure of letting those freaks staying with us? I mean we don't even know them. They have strange powers with even stranger swords!" I spin in a circle slicing the air with an imaginary sword to emphasize my point but only make her laugh.

"Venus, I know you don't trust them, and I'm not sure if I do either."

"Then why let them stay!" We end in the upstairs family room, both of us facing the other.

"Because we can help each other, I think." My eye twitches as I try to remain quiet.

"You think! You mean you're going off of your gut feeling?"

She crosses her arms and glares up at me. "No Venus, its more than that. You know that everything they said was true; you felt that it was true. Think about everything that has happened to us. To the attack of the strange monster, me knowing things I shouldn't, and you being able to not be burned."

Uneasy I shift on my feet, "Ya but,"

"They can help us to understand and maybe even protect people. I hear where you are coming from but this time I have to disagree, they are staying and there is no more discussing it." Her blue eyes lock with mine, daring me to say anything more. Glaring down at the small girl who, by some miracle, is older than me I spin on my heel and go to my room, plotting some way to rid us of the leeches.

_They need to leave; they are dangerous and will get us in trouble. Won't they?_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters except for my own OC characters, but that's it.

Soul Reapers, Narrator.

As their generous hosts leave them to adjust to their new surroundings Rangiku eagerly starts to rummage through the box of clothes. Pulling out the pairs that interest her, but when she sees the brand name she squeals in delight, "No way!" holding up a shirt she shows the brand name to them all that is stitched into the inside of the shirt below the collar.

"So what am I looking at exactly Rangiku?" Rukia leans over to look closer at the name, not recognizing it.

"These are VIVA clothes, VIVA!" throwing clothes at the guys for them to wear she then hands a skirt and blouse to Rukia who takes it curiously. "These are designer clothes sold around the world. They are so expensive, how do they have these?"

Examining the articles of clothes the small soul reaper kneels down next the busty woman as the uninterested men head for their rooms. "Hm, I've seen their clothes in the stores and magazines but never these ones."

Jumping up she smiles with wide eyes, "These are the new designs that haven't been released yet! How do they have them?" She starts fall deep in thought when a stern voice startles her.

"Rangiku,"

"Yes, captain?" she replies promptly as she turns to face him.

"We have set up communication with head captain Yamamoto and the other court quad squad captains. Both of you are to be present." Turning he leads a disappointed lieutenant and an relieved subordinate.

"Good you are all here," the three of them enter the Captains room and close the door. A large screen bordered by something purple covers one wall. On the screen is what looks to be a captains meeting except that all lieutenants are present. "What is your current status?"

Stepping forward captain Hitsugaya gives his update. "Upon arriving we encountered a hollow attacking a pair of young girls. Strangely the two were able to see the hollow along with us." At that the head captain furrows his brows whether in interest or uncertainty they don't know. "One of the girls was injured badly and we had no choice but to assist them."

"Captain Hitsugaya, how much do they know?" his question was straight forward and the white haired captain took little time to answer.

"The youngest doesn't know much, but the oldest knows everything." Concerned and angry whispers erupt from behind the head captain but he quickly dismisses them and continues to listen to the report. "After waking up from being unconscious she spoke to us by name and knew everyone's title. Both of them posses strong spiritual pressure, I sense that they both have Zanpakto but don't know how to use it."

"They offered you a place to stay?" his voice gruff as strict as he swept his gaze across the room.

"Yes," the young captain answered briefly awaiting some scolding or punishment.

"Good," Shock at his approval passed through the room like a shock wave, "I expect you to keep an eye on the hollow situation but I am adding a new requirement for you to meet. You must train the two girls to eliminate hollows so that they may be held responsible for the protection of the area. Can you do that?" He looked to not just the captain but to all of the soul reapers standing dumbfounded in the back of the room.

"Yes Captain." Bowing the screen goes black and the rest are left stunned and confused.

"What is the Head Captain thinking!" Renji exclaims as he, along with everyone else, gets into his giaga. As everyone disgruntled exits to pick out their own room the black haired girl bursts through the double doors wielding a large butcher knife. Startled by the rude intrusion many try to reach for their Zanpakto that isn't there.

"Dinner everyone, hurry up before Ava eats it all."

Ava

Taking my seat to the right of the head seat and Venus on the left, fathers chair is left vacant as it is any other night. Venus starts to place the food on the set table as the guests enter the room. They look curiously at the empty chair with no place setting but don't say anything as they sit themselves down. Out of the corner of my eye I see Venus hurriedly set down the last dish before dashing to claim her seat. Upon seeing their options I try to predict where they will sit, but nothing comes. Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika instantly grab the chairs in the middle. Ichigo and Yumichika sit on the right side with me while Renji and Ikkaku go the left side, Renji sitting awkwardly next to a nervous Venus almost causing me to chuckle. Looking past Ichigo on my immediate left I see Rangiku sit next to Yumichika and Rukia sits across from her, leaving the last seat on the far end to the Captain.

Everyone begins to pass food, with direction from Venus of course, and take servings as it goes by. Deep in thought I jump when the Captain starts to speak. _What is he doing, I didn't expect him to say anything? _Frowning at my own thoughts I tune into what the captain has to say.

"We have spoken to the Head Captain, Captain of squad 1, and he has approved our stay. Also, he has decided to have us train you as soul reapers." Choking on the food as it goes down I cough to dislodge it as Venus turns her head away from the table as a spray of water comes flying out of her mouth.

"What!" both of us look down the table in shock. All is silent as we try to process the news. "No," Venus drops it like a dead fish and shakes her head, "I am not going to listen to you guys bossing me around while I sweat and," I sigh as she continues to go on and on before interrupting her,

"You'll get a sword." She stops in the middle of a word and turns to me with sparkling eyes. But as she realizes this she blinks her eyes to get back on track with her speech on 'why not to do it'. "And will be able to fight things without restraining yourself from killing them." Now she leans back in her chair and starts to weigh each option carefully. Just as she is about to shout out her answer I stand up and look unwavering into those teal eyes, "But why should we trust you?"

"You let us stay here," his voice was cool and he talked with an emotionless voice. Seeing his game I match him, steeling my voice and body even though I felt uncomfortable with his teal eyes on me.

"True, but if I were to let you train us that would require a lengthy stay, maybe my offer was only good for a couple of days?"

"Would you excuse us?" grabbing me she easily drags my smaller body to the kitchen. "What is your problem?"

Defiantly I glare up at her, "What is your problem? And why are you acting like mom?" I cross my arms over my chest and plant my feet in the ground.

"I should be asking that," she huffs sarcastically, "you were the one all set on them staying; now you're accusing them of trust issues?"

"You just want the sword." I roll my eyes scornfully.

"Liar," she pretends to be offended but drops the charade, "Ok ya, but that's not the only reason."

"Then what-Oh fine, I'll go agree." Throwing up my hands in surrender I hear her clap her hands in excitement. Pushing open the double doors I stop and turn to the captain, "Fine then, we will participate in the training." Then, just to spite Venus as she takes her seat, I add, "Let's start at, oh, 7 in the morning?" seeing him nod I close my eyes and sit in my seat as I hear a fork clang against a plate as it is dropped.

"7 in the freaking morning! Are you kidding me?" she slams her hands on the table and fixes her gaze on me as conversations pick up and people continue to eat. As the food disappears, conversations turn into arguments that are quickly forgotten, time ticks by, the sun sets, moon rises, and I can't shake this gut feeling that's telling me to run as far as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

T. Hitsugaya

After finishing the dishes that Ava tried to do but Venus insisted that we clean them we all head for the guest wing that we had been given to stay in. Everyone tired and silent as they split up into their separate quarters. _Tomorrow we start the training of the new recruits_. Sighing I run a hand through my white hair before laying in the bed.

Venus

With my pajamas on I shut off my laptop as I prepare to go to bed early tonight. In the attic I am alone without any artificial light aside from my laptop, when on, and my alarm clock. Shaking my head I put up my laptop and climb into bed. _Stupid Ava, what was she thinking? Letting them train us, ha! I'll show her, once I get my sword, I'll show her. _With a smirk on my face I fall asleep.

Ava (morning)

Beep. _No. _Beep, beep. _Five more minutes. _Beep, beep, beep. _Argh! _Rolling over I stick out a lazy hand to hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. Waving my arm around I lean farther, my eyes scrunching up in frustration as I fail to turn off the annoying sound and instead fall out of bed. In a mess of sheets and blankets I wiggle and squirm to free myself from the trap I created in my sleep

"Stupid, freaking, agh!" screaming I throw the blankets in a ball onto my bed and slam my hand down onto the alarm shutting it off. Irritated by my wake up I drag myself out of my room, still in my pj's, and head on up to the attic to wake my sister who has not woken yet. Standing under the cord hanging from the ceiling that pulls down the staircase I have to jump a couple of times to grab the cord. Once in my grasp I slowly go down with the stairs and lock it in place before climbing up. "I hate being short."

In the dim room I look at the sleeping mound in the bed next to her open window. Her alarm goes off making me jump and I go to shut it off when a hand darts out from under the covers and picks up the clock. Then with a flick of her wrist she tiredly throws the innocent clock out the window.

"VENUS!" I shout out at her scaring her into screaming and falling out of bed.

"Ava, what the hell do you think you're doing!" she glares at me as I walk to her window and look out.

"That's the third clock this month; you really have to stop doing that."

She replies with a grunt and stands up stretching, "Ya well it shouldn't have gone off. Stupid thing was broken."

Closing her window I turn around and look up at her. "It wasn't broken, you set it last night."

"Liar, why would I do that?" putting her covers back she looks down at me making me feel even shorter.

"Because we are starting training today." She pauses for a minute uncertainly before climbing back into bed.

"Nothing that can't wait till noon." Clenching my jaw I shrug my shoulders and head for the stairs.

"All righty then, I guess I'll just go make breakfast."

"You stay out of my kitchen!" Hearing rustling then fast paced footsteps I turn to the side just in time to see an outraged Venus trip over my foot and tumble down the stairs. Wincing with each thud I dash down the stairs to her side in worry. Hearing the others coming up the stairs I assume we weren't very quiet.

"Venus are you-" I am cut off as she pulls my leg out from underneath me. Landing on my back she jumps on top of me holding me down. With all of her weight on top of me I struggle to push her off, but bringing my knees to my chin I push my feet into her stomach and throw her to the side. Both of us leap to our feet and lunge at each other, but she lands on top of me due to the difference in size. Struggling to get away I push as hard as I can and end up falling through her and hitting the wall.

Rubbing my head I turn around to look at Venus who is on top of someone that appears to be dead. Out of the corner of my eye I see the soul reapers in their giaga cluster at the top of the stairs looking at the scene before in surprise. "Venus what did you-" my voice trails off as I look closer at the girl as my sister moves to her side and looks at me with wide eyes. The girl with familiar features is not a stranger but….me.

My breathing starts to speed up as I look down at myself. A strange black outfit fits me, exactly like I saw everyone else in that night, and a sword rest on my hip in a casual but ready position. "What-what is going on?" Venus looks from me to my body and back again, unsure what to do when Rukia walks up to me and pulls me to my feet.

"Don't worry you aren't dead, the simplest way to explain it is that this is your soul reaper form." She looks at me warmly and I nod, calming down enough to understand. Steadying my breathing I look curiously at Venus.

"Can she do it too?"

"Yes, well at least that's what we think." Yumichika answers simply as the captain steps forward.

"Seems as you have already figured out how to control your soul,"

"Well not exactly but-" I try to tell him that it was an accident but he talks right over me.

"It shouldn't take much effort to get your sister to do the same. Rukia?" he looks to Rukia who nods and puts on a fingerless red glove with a skull on it. Venus stares at it with envy in her eyes just as Rukia thrusts her hand against her head. Venus goes flying out of her body the same way I did as her body collapses on the floor.

"OW! What was that!" standing she glares down at the short soul reaper who ignores her as the captain gives more orders.

"We need to do a patrol. Renji, Ichigo, Rangiku and I will stay here to train these two while the rest of you go." Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia reply with a 'right' all at once and dash downstairs. "Renji, Ichigo, Rangiku, we'll meet you outside." They nod and leave us with the young captain.

"You ok Venus?" I walk over to Venus and poke her stomach making her flinch.

"Don't do that! And yes I'm fine."

"Good, then come on." we look over to see two captains side by side. The real Toshiro was in his soul reaper form while the other was his body with one of those weird candies in them that Rangiku had talked about last night. Motioning for us to follow we trail behind him as we go out for our first lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Ava

(Two days later)

Dumping the groceries on the counter that Maria had just dropped off I leave them there for Venus to put away in their proper places. With that last bag on the counter I leave the house through the back door silently, praying that the soul reapers and my sister in the other room wouldn't hear me. Gently and slowly I ease the sliding glass door closed, and as soon as I hear the latch click I turn around, running right into someone. Throwing my hands over my mouth I stop my scream before it leaves my throat. "Toshiro, what are you doing sneaking up on me?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you." He states blankly and unsure whether to believe him I step around him.

"Sure, so do you need anything?" my voice is flat but it quivers as he turns, keeping his eyes on me.

"We have some questions." I jump as a different voice asks from behind me, completely cutting off Toshiro and what he was going to say. Hearing the demanding tone in the voice I cross my arms over my chest and turn around. Looking up I see Ichigo looking down at me, his arms also crossed.

"Really? Well I'm afraid that I don't have any answers." I snap at all them a little harsher than necessary, but I don't need to look into the future to know what they are going to ask. Turning to the left I go to leave but, again, Toshiro is in my way. I glare at him and he narrows his eyes in response.

"Ava," Venus walks up behind me and sets a hand on my shoulder, her eyes sending a silent message through my skull that I can't ignore. Sighing I give in,

"Fine. Follow me." leading the way I walk to woods and push away a branch to reveal a small patch of grass of wildflowers. Stones surround the outside that Venus and I placed there a long time ago. Taking a seat on one of the rocks I wait until everyone else has seated before looking at Ichigo. "So, what are your questions?"

Instead of hearing him answer another voice from the opposite side pipes up, "How do you know Japanese?" Renji directs the question to Venus who, baffled at first, shrugs.

"Well, we tried to learn how to speak it but it didn't work very well. After five months we could only remember a few words. Like: Shisuta, Baka, and that's all I can think of." Ikkaku gives her a mocking look and she retaliates with a fiery glare.

"Besides that," I turn my attention to Toshiro away from Venus's stare down with Ikkaku and Renji, "I wanted to ask about your parents." My blood turns to ice, not because of him but his words. Venus inhales sharply, the air whistles as it zips past her teeth, and she sits up straight with her eyes on the ground.

Toshiro

"What about them?" I watch her eyes as they become guarded and all emotion is sucked out them, but not before I see the intense pain.

Taking a breath I plan my words carefully, "Why haven't we seen them?" I ask Ava the question and turn quickly to Venus, "And why did you say you had to talk to Maria about us staying instead of your parents?" Venus's eyes drop, unable to hold me gaze as she ponders over the question. Her already dark eyes become coal black as she tries, unsuccessfully, to stop a tear from rolling down her face. Her sister and I are the only ones to notice it, and Ava's eyes lock onto me again.

"You want know? Then fine, I'll tell you." Venus puts her hands in her head and mumbles something about a curse while Ava's gaze continues to burn into mine. "We were in Japan about seven years ago; we were there for a celebration to introduce our line of clothes for the first time. The celebration was on a cruise ship that the company had rented and was planned to set sail as soon as the sun set. We were in the hotel getting ready when I had a bad feeling. It was so strong I became sick; my parents made me stay in the room with Venus. I begged them to stay and not go, but they insisted and left anyways." Her eyes close and her arms wrap around her stomach as if she was sick. Opening them her gaze drops to the ground, "Later we get a call from Maria, letting us know that the cops were going to pick us up. She also said not to turn on the TV. Of course Venus did and switched it right to the news. Their ship had crashed. It had a run into an underwater rock that didn't appear on the sonar, ripped the bottom of the boat to pieces."

"Wait, I remember hearing about that," Ichigo raises his head and looks at the distressed girls, "it was a terrible accident with...no survivors…." He drops his head again uncomfortable with the words he had just said.

The minutes stretch almost endlessly before Ava stands up. Her shoulders square and her head held high, but her eyes continue to shimmer with mixed emotions. Her trying to keep up her guard while sadness threatens to draw tears. "If that's all then we should get back to the house, it's getting dark." With that she leaves with an abrupt spin, her sandy hair twirls, and Venus follows behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

(Four Months Later)

Venus

Blinking I rub the sleep out my eyes and stretch, not wanting to leave the comfort of my bed. Curling back up I bring up my knees and tuck my hands under my head as I prepare to drift back to my dream. _**CRASH! **__Great, now what. _I think irritated as I swing my legs out of bed and head for the door in the floor that is the exit for the attic. Sleepily I walk to the first floor and try to find the source of the noise when a flash of light catches my eye.

From out back scuffing sounds and grunts create a familiar background track as they continue try and help Ava wake up her Zanpakto. She has been practicing almost every day and her swordsmanship skills have improved and she can easily communicate with it, she has yet to release it though. Nyok, my Zanpakto, was easy to release and responds quite well. With a sigh I return to my room to get dressed and see what today requires of me.

Ava

He swings quickly and I can only put my sword in front of me to block it. His blade hits mine with such force that he ends up tossing me to the side, inches from the cliff edge. Panting I push myself to my feet and slice the air with my blade. Catching my breath I glance down at my weapon and trace the beautiful black, purple, and grey swirls with my eyes before charging back into the fight with Ichigo. _Why can't I release you? Why have you been silent for so long_? I ask my Zanpakto in hopes that she would respond but like usual she doesn't.

Jumping I stand in the air and stop his blade mid swing trying to throw him back but fail to do so as a result of the immense size difference. Putting all my strength into my arms I push against him as hard as I can but I end up jumping backwards and sliding to a stop on the grass. With my arms weak my sword seems heavier than usual and I let my arms lower until the tip is in the ground.

Sighing, Ichigo places his Zanpakto on his shoulder, "That's enough for now,"

"One more time," I say between breaths and I force my weary body to straighten.

"Don't be stupid," he starts to walk away and I open my mouth but Venus calls from inside that breakfast is ready. Giving up I lower my head and walk to the house. Jumping to the second floor I enter my room through the window and go into my body before heading to the kitchen.

_It's been close to five months since that first night and every day Venus and I have been practicing vigorously. Within the first month she was able to fully release her Zanpakto, and she almost completely mastered it. But me? Only my skill as a fighter has improved without the help of my Zanpakto. Somehow I can talk to her, can use some powers like the usual visions that come on at random times or knowing stuff I shouldn't. Nyaka is constantly teasing me by letting me see only glimpses of things, and lately her new thing to do is let me see into others minds. _

Setting myself in my usual spot on the far end opposite of the captain, across from my sister, and next to Ichigo. A large breakfast of scrambled eggs with cheese, pancakes, waffles, syrup, sausage and bacon covers the table as food is passed around and plates are filled. The usual bickering and light conversation cuts out the silence, but unlike the usual meal I am silent and, unintentionally, zone out and mindlessly pick at my food.

_No one knows about my abilities, it's for the best._

"_Are you sure? Maybe you should talk to someone."_

Snapping a no I resume eating and try to redirect my thoughts when they jump to a certain person and as quick as it came I move back to my sword.

"_Seriously stop it!"_

_Stop what?_

"_Stop thinking about him. You do it constantly!"_

_I do not!_

"_Do to!"_

I swallow the food in my mouth I clench my fork tightly as I continue to argue with the young girl that is my Zanpakto.

"Hey little bird, what's wrong with you?" Ichigo asks genuinely as he turns to face me.

My eyes fly open, the argument forgotten, as I hear what Ichigo says. My name, Ava, means little bird. In what language, we don't know, but I think it's Indian.

"_What are you so upset about? He called you by your name."_

"Shut up," I think out loud under my breath and turn to look at Ichigo with a sincere small smile on my face, "Ya I'm fine." Without waiting to see if he believed me I got up and walked into the kitchen, everyone's eyes on my back until the door blocked me from their view. Dropping my plate in my sink I pull a soul candy out of my pocket that Rukia had given me and I swallow it. Out of my body I order it to my room and tell it to stay there, but I also tell it to make some noise so no one will suspect me of being gone.

Out back of the house I shut down my mind and start to run. As fast as I can I leave the cliff side that the house sits on and go into the woods that stretch far off.

"_What are you doing?" _her little girl voice rings in my head as an honest question.

I reply to her aloud with only the trees and the birds to hear me, "Don't know,"

"_I can't believe you are running away, you never seemed like the type to do that."_

"I'm not running away I just, want to be alone."

"_Ok, but don't you normally go to the beach or the cliff for that?"_

"Well ya but, something is off in the woods." She doesn't reply and I just continue to run and gradually slow to a jog. I dodge around trees and start to test my reflexes by giving myself only a second to react. Practicing like this for a few minutes I return to just a jog when a huge tremor shakes the ground, throwing me against a tree.

With the air knocked out of my lungs I fall onto my stomach and try to get oxygen through my body when more tremors hit. Pushing myself up onto my arms and looks around. My eyes widen as I try to make sense of what is going on.

_What the! The trees on every side of me for about ten feet are shaking violently but outside of that perimeter everything is still. Nyaka, what is happening?_

I shout mentally at my Zanpakto but she doesn't respond. Gritting my teeth I get up and try my best to stand, but as I plant my feet and am able to stay up the ground shakes even harder and tree is knocked down from the roots. Falling straight at me I jump away and roll to a stop only inches from where the tremors aren't happening. Standing quickly I stumble to safety just as a gust of air throws my backwards.

"_You need to get out of here," _her voice filled with worry as I picture her cowering in the gazebo with wide eyes.

_So now you say something, _I think to her as I draw my sword, _well how about explaining while I get out?_

"_I can't…..someone blocking…it's…run…squad 12…ask they explain." _She disappears completely and I am left alone to fight an invisible enemy. Gripping the hilt with one hand I run parallel to the wind. The high speeds slowly pushing me back to the fallen tree when I pass a spot where the wind doesn't push me. Sliding, I turn into it and start to cut through, my sword dragging behind me.

Reaching the end I push out with all my might and trip slightly when I run into still air, just as I get a glimpse of someone's soul. Running as far as my exhausted legs would take me I finally collapse at the base of a thick tree.

"Nyaka, what was that?"

"_I-I don't know. You just saw a soul which means someone was behind the attack."_

"But how did I see a soul?"

"_I don't know, that's not one of my abilities so it must be one of yours. So what did the soul look like?"_

"Um, actually there were two, and I didn't get a good look at either of them." I sigh and set my sword down next to me; pulling up my legs I wrap my arms around them. "But they were odd; one was rough and hard while the other was light and very flighty."

"_Flighty?" _she looks confused but I don't explain any further, I just get up and go back to the house.

"No word of this to anyone, got it?"

"_But-"_

"No one, Nyaka!" she exhales loudly and agrees reluctantly. "By the way, what were you trying to say earlier?"

"_I...don't remember, sorry."_

_It's ok; I still remember the little bits n pieces. And I will get answers, for both of us. Something is happening, and it is more then hollows._


	8. Chapter 8

Venus

"Patrol?" I look up slightly at Renji but look over his shoulder since I am unable to look him the eyes without blushing.

"Yes, we leave in a few minutes. All we have to do is keep an eye out for hollows and souls. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo, and Rukia will be joining us." He turns to leave just as I blurt out a question I had meant to keep silent.

"What about Ava?"

He turns back to me with understanding eyes; I drop my gaze before I lose my composure, "She will be staying here with Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto." Nodding I hear him walk downstairs and I run into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I keep muttering that to myself quietly as I splash my face and try calm down. For some reason every time I see Renji my heart races and it becomes difficult to control my breathing and voice, not to mention keep my face from turning bright red. "Ava always teases me about it but I know that she reacts the same around the white haired kid. I don't know what she sees in him."Mentally preparing myself I walk out of the bathroom and, after leaving my body in my room, I walk downstairs and find everyone waiting for me. Embarrassed I hurry after them.

Ava

Waving bye to the others as they leave I mentally giggle thinking about Venus and Renji on a patrol together. A small voice laughs inside of my head, but when I search in my inner world I don't see any trace of my Zanpakto. _Hm, that's strange._

"Oh Aaaaaaaava!" a loud and laughing voice trills from upstairs and I sigh. I have to go to the mall today and Rangiku had begged to come along. But for some reason the captain had insisted of coming also.

"Be right down!" Shaking the thoughts from my head I run downstairs, list in hand, and beat them to the garage. Clicking the button I open the garage door and jingle the keys in my hand.

"You can drive?" I look to Toshiro who has his arms crossed and is looking at the car unsure whether to believe me.

_I don't think- _

_Stop it Nyaka! _I yell at her and cut out his thoughts before I can hear them. Lately she finds it fun to push me into people's heads and spy on their thoughts. They don't know about this, they don't know about any of my abilities actually, and I plan to keep it that way. But despite my stern voice she just giggles and disappears again.

"Yes I can drive, I have my license." I hold it up to show him then get into the driver's seat. He sighs and gets into the back since Rangiku had instantly jumped up front as soon as the doors unlocked.

"Ah, I have never been in an American car before!" she looks around eagerly and starts messing with the seat.

"Actually it's not American; I think it's a German model though." I start up the car and we go to the mall. As soon as we walked in, the mall was an outdoor mall; I instantly regretted bringing the two soul reapers. Even though they were in their giaga's they still attracted attention. Every high school guy, and some young college age adults, drooled at Rangiku from a distance.

"Hey there." Rangiku and I turn around while Toshiro just keeps walking.

"Hello?" Rangiku looks at him while stay silent, obviously not who the guy is talking to.

"Your new around here, but you sure can pick your friends well." He glances at me and I glare at him but he turns back to Rangiku who is looking over his shoulder. "But I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me then have dinner afterword."

He asked her as if he just offered her the privilege of going on a date with a prince. I go to shut him down when Rangiku squeals, "No way! Are you serious!" her face lights up and he smirks, but then Rangiku pushes past him, throwing him by accident to the ground, and runs to a store window. "70% off all items!"

I can't help but laugh as the guy picks himself up; even when he glares at me it only makes me laugh more. But then a shadow comes over me and I look up. He towers over me and is obviously a football player, "Something funny?" A laugh starts to creep up my throat but suddenly it freezes there when I catch the gleam in his eyes, full of murderous rage. I shudder and step back slightly wanting to avoid a conflict, especially with his friends coming up behind him.

They pat his shoulder and say things like calm down, not worth it, and move on. I start to relax as they walk away, but he remains with one guy behind him, the other guy leans to his buddies head and whispers something. And though it's too quiet for me to hear, Nyaka lets me hear their thoughts; I'm not sure whether to be thankful or angry. _Watch her, than once she is alone we'll get her._

My brain goes on overdrive as I figure a way out but I can't think straight as their eyes stare at me, the other guy who had suggested the idea was looking me up and down making me self conscious and vulnerable. An icy chill goes down my spine and it's as if my backs frozen, preventing me from moving. But then the cold turns to warmth as I feel a familiar gaze.

Standing directly behind me he glares up at the guys who are much bigger than him, but I know full well he could take them both. I could take them both, but I froze at his thoughts, so repulsive and scary. The two guys slowly backed away and left reluctantly, unnerved by his gaze, the link to his mind severed as he got farther away. With the sudden release I wobble slightly and hands on my shoulders steady me.

"Are you alright?" I tilt my head up to look at him since I barely reach the middle of his head with the top of my head, I hate being short.

Taking a deep breath I nod, "Ya, I am, thank you." He mumbles whatever when Rangiku walks over with a large bag.

"Rangiku," he starts strictly but I interrupt him.

"Stop, it's not her fault, she didn't know." She looks curiously between me and Toshiro and I quickly fill her in. Even though I had regained my balance he didn't release my shoulders until we had started walking again. Then my day got worse.

Everywhere we went not only were guys staring at Rangiku, that didn't bother me, but I saw every girl we pass whisper to her friend and look in his direction. Nyaka, being cruel and knowing my deep down curiosity, opened all their minds and I heard every single word that they said about him. My knuckles were turning white and it was difficult to open my fist from clenching it for so long but we finally made it home without anyone getting hurt.

In the kitchen I become curious about Venus and start to search for how her day went. My head starts to throb but I find her. Bickering between Ichigo and Ikkaku, Rukia breaking it up, awkward moments between Renji and Venus, everyone oblivious to it, couple hollows nothing unusual, more fighting but this time Renji. Pain strikes my head and the images disappear, holding my head I get a glass of water. "Looks like Venus had a better day then me."


	9. Chapter 9

Ava

With everyone clustered around the TV that we had installed in the guest wing, whether they were on the couch or the floor, we were all here. Ikkaku and Rangiku argue about what to watch while everyone else sits on the couch ignoring them the best they can, except for me. I am upstairs in the room that we use for storage looking through boxes for my old blank notebooks that I never got around to using.

"_So why do you want old notebooks anyways?"_

"Huh?" I look up and see the small child leaning against the wall, "Well I'm hoping that if I write down what has happened in order I'll find a connection."

"_To what? Your parents' death or our mysterious attackers?"_

"Hopefully both." I push a box to the side and getting on my tippy toes I reach for another box up in the closet. Just as my fingers shift the box a rolled up piece of paper falls and hits my head. Startled I fall backwards and knock over a box, spilling all of its contents onto the floor. "Da-" I start to curse but the rolled up paper catches my eye, "What the? What is this?"

I lift up the old paper that has started to yellow with age and unravel it. A large tree with branches reaching out in every direction fills the whole space, while pictures are stuck onto each branch with lines connecting them.

"_Well, what is it?"_

"You're the physic, you tell me."

"_I'm not physic all the time, now come one."_

"It- it looks like my family tree."

"_What, seriously?"_

"This doesn't make sense." I look around the page at the names and pictures. Mentally adding notes to each I finally get up with it in hand and go to the office.

"_Hey, where are you going?" _jumping she runs after me, her wide eyes a light with wonder.

"I'm going to figure out what is going on."

(Two hours later)

Venus

"Hey, where is your sister?"Hitsugaya look at me, his eyes narrowed and icy as usual.

"Why, you worried about her?" I can't say for sure, but I think I saw a little pink on his cheeks.

"Aren't you? You always seem to be."

"You didn't answer my question." The double doors swing open and Ava comes in, an old paper in hand. Her eyes lock on mine and a shiver runs down my spine as I see the unsaid words in her eyes, and for some reason I want them to stay that way.

"Venus, you will never believe what I just found." Her eyes are blood shot at the corners and her pupils are small, as if she had been staring at a screen for a long period of time.

"Uh, your notebooks like you wanted?" a silent plea is in my words, begging them to be true. _Why do I want this to be true so badly?_

"I wish," walking over she puts the large paper in the coffee table and stretches it out. A family tree, our family tree, is on it with marks on every branch of family.

"Uh, what am I looking at?" I look closely at all the markings trying to make sense of them.

"Well while I was looking around I happened to find this. Our family tree that dates back as far as a great grandparents, which was our oldest living relatives. I had a feeling,"

"Great, another one of your feelings?" I slap my face into my palm and shake my head.

"Shut up. So I went online and started researching stuff and I found a bunch of stuff. But what it all came to was this," she points to the paper as if that's all the explanation needed, "Every branch of our family tree has been killed or destroyed by some natural element." Pointing the images I see the shapes that they are supposed to be, "Earth, fire, air," she stops at a branch with our parents on it along with us, "water."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! I realize I haven't put something up here in a while, busy with lots of things, but I'm going to try and start on it again. Lately I've just been concerned with getting the story done…. But anyways I hope you all are enjoying it so far, I'm kind of excited for the end. Lots of questions are coming up that I wrote down before I even had an answer for them ^^'. Well review and comment and enjoy!

Venus

Pulling out a cutting board I set it on the counter and start to chop up onions and carrots for the stew. The rhythmic sound of the blade going through the vegetables become a robotic motion as my mind starts to wander.

"_Someone, or something, is picking us off one by one."_

"_Earth, fire, air, water."_

"_We are the last ones…."_

Sighing, I dump the pieces into a pot and place the lid on top as it starts to simmer. "What does it all mean? Ugh, I'm not good with all of this stuff." I throw a dirty strainer into the sink angrily as my head starts to throb with confusion. Going into the corner of the kitchen I sit down and close my eyes. With only a slight thought I feel a fire wrap around my body harmlessly, as a loving hiss hums in my ear. Reaching up I stroke the air that is actually the head of Nyok, my Zanpakto. Murmuring to him softly I feel him wind around me until my whole body is completely covered with a warm heat. "Hm, I wonder where everyone is?" I sigh and close my eyes before boiling water makes me jump up

Ava

Leaning out the window I call out that dinner will be done in about 10 minutes, just as Venus had asked me to. The only one who hasn't received the message is Toshiro, who I have yet to find.

"_I bet I know where to find him!" _Her childish voice trills like bells in my head.

"Ya so do I," turning away from the window I head to the guest wing where one door is closed. With soft footsteps I approach the door and as I lift my hand the door opens.

"Ava?"

"Ah, captain!" I lower my hand and feel a slight blush color my face, "Uh, I was just coming to let you that dinner will um... be ready in a little bit." His gaze loses some of its normal harshness and he opens his mouth, but a different voice speaks.

"Who is it Hitsugaya, one of the samples?" Toshiro's eyes narrow but even though his eyes are locked on mine it's not me who the anger is directed at, if it is anger at all. "Ah so it is, well bring her in, better for me to say this once, and after all she is involved."

"T-Hitsugaya…" I feel a slight waver in my voice as he steps out of the doorway opening a path.

"Come on." swallowing I listen to him and step into the dark room and he closes the door behind me. Light from the strange screen is the only reason I don't trip.

"Wh-who is that? Hitsugaya what is going on?" My legs freeze in the middle of the room as I look at the screen. A strange man, if you could even call him a man, looks at me from the other end of the communication. Something shaped like an odd banana curves around his head while white skin makes his hideous eyes stand out, and with the lab in the background I almost can't suppress the shudder that's creeping up my spine. _Why am I here, and who is this guy?_

"_Agh why did you bring us here! This guy is like, the creep of creeps! Mayuri Kurotsuchi, He is the captain of squad 12 and is in charge of research and development."_

"This is Captain Kurotsuchi of squad 12." He stands next to me and I feel the natural cold that flows through him as a result of his Zanpakto, Hyorinmaru.

"Thank you for the introduction Captain but it wasn't necessary, aren't I right… Ava isn't it?" I feel teal eyes on me, shock hidden its blue depths, and I nod as I use all of my will power to hold his yellowish gaze. At my rigid response he laughs in his cheery sounding voice. "Fascinating, isn't it?" I clench my jaw as frustration starts to burn away my nervousness. It's almost like they are talking in code, some secret no doubt about me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I feel stupid but hold my ground as I glare at the large image.

"Ah yes, well since you don't know anything you came at the right time. I was about to explain everything to the captain here." He motions to Toshiro with a very long fingernail and start to type and within seconds pictures and diagrams flash on the screen surrounding his face.

"Explain what?" my face contorts in confusion but Mayuri continues on.

"Once I received the samples of your spiritual pressure I-"

"What samples!" shock and surprise rings loudly in my voice as I look at the white haired boy next to me. "Did you…"

"There is something unusual about you and your sisters spiritual pressure, we had to know," he looks me straight in the eye and a million responses come to my mind but I just mutter a sure and turn back to screen.

"Once they came I ran some tests and compared them to the databases and it is quite unusual." I hear a _CLICK _and a diagram comes to the front of the screen, a simple bar graph with a purple and red bar on it that has strange numbers and symbols on the side and bottom. "These are the measurements of the two samples," another _CLICK _and a green bar shoots up in between the other two, "the green one represents the average spiritual pressure. As you can see the samples are about the same,"

"So why are you telling me this?" irritation is evident in his voice, giving away his anxiousness.

"Because if you separate the spiritual pressures into the two different components you get spiritual energy and power," _CLICK, CLICKTY, CLICK, _"Put them on different graphs and there you see the difference. Their spiritual energy is so much lower than the average, almost as if they haven't accessed their shikai,"

"But that can't be right, Venus has opened her shikai and is well on her way to bankai. How can her energy be so low?" my eyes scan the graph over and over.

"You know which bar represents who?" two sets of eyes lock onto me as the closer voice asks.

"Ya, the red one is Venus, the purple one is mine." I point at the different bars for emphasis.

"Excellent, you are exactly right! So yes her energy level is low, which are the soul reapers own power. But when you look at her power it is immense, which means she get it from somewhere else. Then when we look at your energy level,"

"It's lower then Venus'."

"Yes, but when you look at it closely and zoom in," the picture enlarges and my bar is only visible, along with the wavering at the very top as it tries to shoot up, "Something is going on where your energy is being suppressed by something else. The problem might be your power." He switches graphs and my jaw drops as my eyes frantically rake across the screen.

"What-what does this mean?"

"Your power, as you can see, is exceedingly higher than the average soul reapers or even your sisters. But the only thing similar with the two of yours power is that it fades away." Both Toshiro and I open our mouths with the same question but he waves us off. "I will explain, you see," he gets rid of the diagrams and pulls up pictures and documents. "I found similar cases like you and after more research I came up with this." A picture of a group of people in strange outfits and hate filled faces stares at me and I can't help but feel as if their hate is directed at me.

"Who are they?" Toshiro asks the question that I am too scared to ask.

"_The Children of the Elements…" a soft bell sound that is scared._

"The Children of the Elements," the high voice of a scientist says a second after Nyaka.


	11. Chapter 11

So does anyone have any idea as to what will happen? Did anyone expect what happened in the previous chapter? If so good job! If not then that means I succeeded in not making it obvious! So I have a much better idea of where to take this story now that I've thought it over instead of just going head first into typing so anyways I'm going to stop rambling. Have fun reading!

Venus

At dinner the usual arguing and chatter is picked up and spread around the table. Except for Ava and Toshiro, who are acting unusual? Well, Toshiro is always quiet and never has more than a sentence of conversation. His eyes tonight, however, are focused solely on his plate. But it's Ava who I'm worried about. She's not being quiet, or overly loud even, just her normal self, talking to others, calming arguments, and laughing at others. At first glance you wouldn't even second guess her actions, but when you watch her closely you can see the rigidness of her shoulders, the grip her hands have on the silverware, and the odd way her eyes are shielded.

Sighing I stick another forkful of potato into my mouth when Ava stands up, her plate empty, and walks to the wide double doors that lead to the kitchen.

"Ava, where are you going?" all of the chatter dies down as everyone turns to look at her, her back to us as she tilts her head so that she can look over her shoulder.

"I guess I'm not feeling all that well, I was just heading off to bed," she leaves the room, the doors swaying behind her, and a half finished sentence hanging in the air.

Ava (next day)

Chirping outside breaks my final desperate struggle to stay asleep and I blink open my eyes. My eyelids still heavy as I turn on my side to go back to sleep when my door swings open and it hits the wall loudly.

"Hey little bird, everyone is downstairs waiting for you." Again his nickname for me infuriates me and all traces of sleep go away.

"I told you not to call me that," I sit up, facing him, my voice and face emotionless.

"Ya but just saying your name is calling you-!" as he turns his head from me and rubbing his neck like he always does I jump out of my body and swing my legs into his back in such a way that I kick out the window. And accidently onto Ikkaku.

Uncontrollable laughing fills the room as a small girl rolls on the floor, a sight and sound only for me. "That was so good! HA! You should have seen Ichigo's face as he fell, then Ikkaku as he got squashed!"

"Glad you found it amusing," I shrug as I tighten the ribbon around my waist that holds my sheath.

"Hey what's up with you?" she gets up from the floor and stands in front of me trying to look into my eye, but has to stand on her tippy toes.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She starts to protest but I walk through her and head for the back yard. She follows me out and all the way talking and talking and talking, but I just tune her out. My thoughts elsewhere as the captain forms groups and gives them their location where they are supposed to patrol.

"Ava….Ava…Ava!" Venus nudges me a few times before I respond, "Sheesh pay attention, this is our first official patrol with them and you are already screwing it up. What is your problem this morning?" My jaw clenches but Toshiro puts her into a group before I can reply to her comment. Then all the groups leave, and it's just the captain with his lieutenant staring at me.

"You are going to be with Rangiku and me, let's see if we can wake up your Zanpakto." His teal eyes burn into mine with a look of knowing, and is that confusion? In reply I just nod and follow them. The deeper into the woods we go the tighter my stomach gets and same with my feeling of foreboding.

Stopping in a small meadow I watch as Rangiku draws her sword and points it up, her mouth opening and just as a sound comes from her mouth I fall to the ground. On my knees I clutch my head as I hold back my scream, and while Nyaka screams from pain as well. Feeling as if a live wire is connected to me and is pulsing an electric current throughout my body nonstop keeps both of us from moving. It subsides and a ragged gasp sucks air into my body but a final, large shock hits my body and my arms give out from under me as I hit the ground, exhaustion throwing my lungs into overdrive as I start to gasp wildly for oxygen.

"Ava!"

"Ava, are you alright?"

"Ava come on, answer us! Captain what's wrong with her?"

"I-I'm ok…" as my breathing slows I'm able to bring my upper body up and lean wearily against Rangiku as Nyaka also tries to recover, though somehow she is hurt worse than I am from the sudden attack.

"What happened?" I tilt my head and look at her worried blue eyes and shake my head.

"I don't know, it felt almost like I was being hit by lightning repeatedly." I look around, scanning every shadow under the trees for a hidden enemy, but I can't see anyone. "It's weird, I feel like there is someone out there, watching us." I stand up with the help of Rangiku and walk forward towards Toshiro.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have found you at last."

All three of us pivot to the source of the voice, Toshiro and Rangikus hands hit their hilts automatically. But too weak to move quickly it takes me a long, slow movement to grasp my sword, barely any power is emanating from my blade. Digging my feet into the ground I turn up the dirt as I try to hold myself steady.

"Who are you? Name yourself!" Toshiro's voice freezes the air with its coldness that makes even me shiver.

"Impatient aren't Captain Hitsugaya?" A woman in a long, flowing dress of different shades of blue appears, as do four other people. Water drop earrings hang from the woman's ears and her overall appearance and personality reminds me of water.

"How do you know my name?" He pops his Zanpakto out of its sheath enough for a slight hazy mist to flow out.

"We have been watching you," a chuckle comes from her mouth, "Well not you, but the girls, you just happened to get in the way."

"Wait, girls? You've been watching us!" I step forward, glaring, trying to be as menacing as possible but I was still a bit weak and end up stumbling slightly.

"Take it easy," a chilly hand grabs my forearm keeping me steady.

"Ya…ok," I close my eyes to try and slow my vision which had started to spin and I am suddenly pulled back. Opening my eyes my eyes I find myself behind Toshiro and the group of strangers closer.

"Ava,"

"Hitsugaya?"

"Go contact the others, hurry." He looks at me through the corner of his eye and I see his anxious look. Nodding I turn around and flash step out of the clearing. But a wall of air shoots up throwing me back, and Rangiku ends up catching me.

"Sorry Rangiku," I pick myself up and look at her apologetically but she just smiles and turns back to the approaching enemy.

"Now where do you think you're going, we were just getting to know each other more personally." Flipping her hair out of her face she puts her hands on her hips, "But I'm tired, and frankly this is rather boring, so I will make you deal." I feel Toshiro tense and I place a hand on his shoulder in a silent message that I'm ok, "Hand over the girl and we will leave without any need for a fight."

"Never," Toshiro snarls at them and both of their grips on their swords tighten as the enemy ranks do so as well. Grasping the hilt of Nyaka I whisper to her in a voice to low for to two soul reapers next to me to hear. "Nyaka," the young girl appears in my mind, her eye determined and ready. "Though our bodies may be apart, those we know and care for are always near. Heart, soul, and mind, three forces that can't be broken. Find those needed, connect us through more than body." Nyaka puts her hands together and a purple and black light begins to pulsate from her for a few seconds before disappearing and a triumphant look on her face tells me that it worked.

"Here they come," I turn around in time to see them draw their swords and come at us. Pulling my blade in front of me I block the attack but as the blades connect and I stare into the misty-gray eyes I feel a force of wind coming from him, enveloping my body and returning to him. Each time the wind caresses my skin I become weaker. It takes all of my strength just to throw him off me.

"Captain!" Rangiku call to Toshiro as they retreat to regroup for another attack, "We can't take another attack like that, especially not Ava." They both look at me as I lean against a tree. I look past my friends to the enemies and my gaze locks with the woman who appears to be the leader. As they start to move they freeze as the rest of our group lands in the meadow, making it an even fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so last chapter Ichigo called Ava 'little bird'. Her name literally means little bird but she hates to be called that. He has called her that before but I didn't put it in not wanting to be too repetitive but that's about it. I really wanna finish this story.

Ava

I look up relived as I see Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Venus drop down. Obviously panicked Venus runs over to me, "Ava are you ok!"

"She looks perfectly fine! Then why the hell did we see you die!" Ikkaku gets in my face as anger reddens his bald head. Pissed off already I had no patience to deal with him.

"I don't know why you saw me die, probably so you would get here quicker. Now get out of my face baldy before I move you."

"Ha! Ya right, you can barely move your sword." He laughs at me mockingly but steps back a couple of paces.

"Well isn't this interesting? Apparently you have contacted Nyaka." The blue woman comments as she looks at my sword. Everyone becomes confused but remains focused on the task at hand. "But I must thank you, you have made our job much easier. Though I wonder why your sister would come knowing that we are here." I narrow my eyes glare at her as Venus looks at her uneasily.

"I'm sorry but from what you said it sounds like I am supposed to know who you are." This makes her pause to see if she is serious and seeing that Venus she laughs.

"Oh my, it seems that someone has been keeping secrets. Tsk, Tsk, how could keep this a secret Ava. Did you really think that she would never find out? That you and that boy could solve it by yourself?" She motions to Toshiro but her gaze remains on me as she watches for my reactions.

"Ava," I lower my sword and look at Venus, "What is she talking about?"

"Yes Ava, what am I talking about?" I ignore her comment and continue to look at Venus as I try to find the words to say.

"Venus I….its-"

"This is about what you and Toshiro were doing huh? That night when you guys were acting all weird, what happened then?"

"We… talked to another captain in the soul society, about our spiritual pressures."

"What! Why wasn't I told, what did you talk about? Was it about them?" she jabs a finger at the strangers.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's complicated."

"Ya right it's complicated, you just don't want to tell me!"

"Venus stop, you know it's not like that,"

"Then tell me right now what is going on! I can't believe you've been keeping secrets from me! Didn't we promise to tell each other everything when our parents passed away, and your lying!" she starts to scream at me and I feel myself about to lose myself.

"Venus just shut up!" I scream at her without warning. Causing everyone to freeze in shock, except for the woman who started this who is smirking, "You don't know what we are dealing with right now. I didn't tell you for a reason, not because I wanted to hold all of the glory and have all of the fun!"

"I never said that,"

"You were thinking it! I don't need to enter your head to know what goes through it. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get involved, you weren't supposed to find out and this was never to suppose to happen!"

"Well it has, so you might as well tell me or I might as well leave, because I'm not suppose to get involved!"

"You want to know? Fine. They call themselves the Children of the Elements, they have been watching us for quite a while, and they want me for some reason! I never wanted to tell, never wanted you to know, I don't want you to be here!" I finish my rant, letting everything flow out like water, just as she wanted I told her everything. The shock on her face becomes filled with pain as she narrows her eyes.

"That didn't seem so hard," she sighs and I start to feel with regret as she turns, "Fine, I see how it is." Shaking my head I step toward her.

"Venus, I'm sorry I-"

"No!" she turns on me suddenly and I flinch at the hate in her eyes, "No, don't say you're sorry, I know you aren't."

"But Venus I am."

"No you aren't because if we could go back in time you would do the same thing, lie to me! You lied to me, Ava, LIED!" the last she spits out as if she had a bad taste in her mouth before turning back again and leaving. Feeling as though she had just slapped my face and punched me in the gut I stumble back hurt.

Without warning a wall of fire erupts in front of her but she just stops and glares at it as a voice from behind speaks, "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." I turn and see a red haired girl with earrings of a single flame shimmering from behind her long hair. Coal eyes smugly stare at the back of Venus's head, a smirk appears on sister's face as she watches the flames.

_No, Venus don't,_

"Don't fool yourself."

_Don't touch the fire, leave it alone, don't give yourself away._

She pulls out her sword and slices the fire, instantly it is absorbed into the blade leaving everyone but me shocked and surprised.

_No, Venus…_

Anger evident on the woman's face as she barks orders at her subordinates, each instantly scatters to a separate area as a tidal wave comes from nowhere and crashes down on us.

Stunned and weak I let myself be carried away by the violent current just as a strong hand grabs my wrist. My lungs about to burst as we land on grass and the water slowly drains away I look up to see Toshiro holding me close to him, us alone in different part of the woods, and two foes on the grass about five yards from =


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so with nothing to say I'm just gunna cut to chapter 13, review please!

Ava

One arm holds me close to him as we stand up and he holds his sword defensively in front of us. Looking around I try to spot the others but they aren't anywhere. The scary thing is that I don't sense any of them either. Focusing back on the enemies I see that the boy is similar to the older woman in that his outfit is different shades of blue and a band below his shoulder has a single water drop charm. The other guy has black pants and shirt while his arm band is purple with an orb of both colors as the charm.

Curios about this I start when a blade rings against Toshiro's and as the second guy comes I go to grab the hilt when I am thrown backwards. Rolling I use the momentum to bring myself quickly to my feet and draw my sword. As I watch him take on both of the opponents I begin to run to help as the boy dressed in black spots me. Leaving Toshiro he comes to meet me and our blades clash. With most of my strength regained I am able to not be pushed back and hold my ground as we both try to gain ground on the other.

I glare up at him, trying to figure out a plan, and my eyes widen as I see the orb on his blade begin to pulse a black as a black aura surrounds his body. Feeling the power emanating from him I jump away and desperately try to contact Nyaka, but I can't find her. Bringing up my sword I prepare to block his attack that comes at me when a flash of blue darts in front of me and an explosion quickly follows.

Covering my face I look up to see someone lying on the ground between me and my opponent, and someone else off to the right, his sword by his side. I jump as I see the boy in front of use groan and try to stand while his partner helps him. Running to Toshiro I trip into him and he drops his sword to catch me. To furious to be embarrassed I look up at him with burning eyes, "What's wrong with you!"

"What?"

"You scared the crap out of me! I thought it was you that had jumped in front that blast." I look down as my words sink in and my feelings about it overwhelm me. I feel emotions that I don't want to face, wouldn't ever want to face, so just as soon as those feelings arise I begin to force them down as I stop the tears before they even get to the front of my eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"You better be." He sounded and looks as if he wants to say more, but I don't think that I can handle any of them at this moment. Plus it's not exactly the right time because both of them are back up. We stare each other for what seems like eons, but as this happens I start to think. I haven't sensed any of the others since the tidal wave washed us away, but that doesn't make sense. If what Captain Mayuri told us was correct then they control the elements, which means that a tidal couldn't have appeared out of nowhere, it would've had came from behind the woman whose back was to the sea. So that means….means, "Illusion,"

"Huh?" Toshiro looks at me with confusion on his face while the two guys are too far to hear me.

"It's all an illusion." I spin in a circle looking at all the ends of the clearing when I see it, or more sense it. Drawing my sword I break into a run for the edge and the stalemate ends. The two guys chase after me, Toshiro attempts to stop them, but I'm oblivious to all of this as I stare straight at my task. Once I'm in range I bring up my sword and stab it right into the air, feeling friction as it breaks through the barrier.

As it shatters we find ourselves in the same spot and everyone where they were, each facing an opponent. What's not an illusion are the new soul reapers dropping down from the sky, the new reinforcements for our enemies, and the rift in the ground appearing below our feet.


	14. Apology

Hello everyone, here I am with my long overdue update. Except this isn't a chapter. This is my apology to everyone who has probably given up on my updates, and I deeply apologize. My life has recently spiraled out of control and lately I've been very angry, most of the time I don't even know why. But what I do know is that I cannot and will not write any of my Fanfics when all I feel is rage. I have my ideal for each story and none of them are lead by rage. Thankfully I am starting to move away from my issues and coming to terms with them. No I am not depressed there are just people and situations in my life right now that I have to move past and basically ignore until I get out of high school in 2 years. So for now all of my current Fanfics are on hold until I can properly write them. So please forgive me. One story however, a new one, I plan to start. This one is centered on rage and anger as well as helplessness and sorrow. My goal with this is to try and get through my own issues while accomplishing something. So again, thank you for your patience and I am sorry for the longer wait, but I hope that this story will be somewhat entertaining.


End file.
